


Time

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very short fanfiction for the KageHina week Day 1!<br/>The prompt I followed was time/memories.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

«Hey, Kageyama?»

«What?»

«When… when we graduate, one day, will you… will you remember about me? About the time we spent on the court together?»

 

Hinata feels a bit silly for that question, mostly because they have a lot of time before having to worry about graduation.

But he can’t help it. It’s a question that started haunting him weeks ago.

He heard some third years talking about what would they miss most about Karasuno, and he found himself thinking.

The first thing that came to mind was playing with Kageyama.

He started thinking, and noticed all the time they spend together, even outside of volleyball. Most of his high school year revolved around Kageyama himself, and he surely would be the protagonist of all the precious memories he’ll always bring with him.

But would Kageyama remember? Would he even want to? Didn’t they hate each other at first?

It was almost funny, thinking back to it.

But the possibility of Kageyama eventually forgetting about his existence made his heart hurt.

 

«What kind of question is that?» Hinata can feel the heat on his cheeks, not sure if he should look at him or not.

«I-I just…!» He doesn’t really have an excuse prepared. He looks up, wondering how pissed he is.

What he sees surprises him. Kageyama’s looking away, a faint blush on his cheeks. His mouth hangs open, like he’s about to say something, but he hesitates.

«…like I could forget you, dumbass.» He turns around and walks away, and Hinata follows him after a moment of hesitation, his heart pounding. He feels like he could start jumping around - and he would if he didn’t know that Kageyama would probably tell him to “stop being embarrassing”.

Instead, he just smiles brightly.


End file.
